The World Isn't Perfect
by polito4547
Summary: Lan was first enemy to many, and now that he has been able to stop WWW and Gospel/Grave, many now view him as a worthy friend. However, a new threat rises, and they will stop at nothing to quench their thirst of power. Lan, him being the NetSaver he is, jumps into action, but in his mission to stop the new threat another one rises, but their intent is much different than presented.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've started to revise the chapters in order to fix the errors that are present within each chapter. Also, most of the chapter, starting from chapter 4, will be replaced with Lan being the protagonist. This is because my story will focus on three others. This, in turn will make this story shorter, and I'll be able to begin part two of the story. As a heads up, part one will end once Lan meets the new kid in fifth grade, right now he is fourth to give you guys a reference. Lastly, this story is AU. Now on with the fix after the disclaimer._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of MegaMan, that includes games, tv shows, movies, or mangas. Please support the official release._

**The World Isn't Perfect**

**Part 1: Prologue**

My name is Lan Hikari, and I live in the city of ACDC. Life here is pretty good, well if you ask anyone here at school other than me. You see, ask the local bully and he'll say life is great, ask me well you'll get a completely different story. The city is connected via the internet, so anywhere we jack in our net navigators, or just navis, can access locations from the other side of the city. It's really cool if you think about it, I just wish I could say the same about life. I recently got a new navi from my father who is currently off somewhere in Borneo, according to my mom, doing research. Right now he is currently being downloaded and installed onto my personal terminal, or PET for short. Since I am becoming restless, I decided to go to sleep early and hopes of having him completely installed and operational tomorrow.

Morning comes, and I wake to the sound of someone calling my name. "Lan, Lan!" I heard as I drowsily opened my eyes. "LAAANN!" That last scream finally got me up. I turned to the source of the voice and smiled, my new net navi has been installed. I stood there very happy when he interrupted, "Hey Lan, my name is MegaMan custom net navi created by your father." I understood, and greeted myself to him and turned to get ready for school. Once ready, I dashed towards the school; nothing was going to put me down today. I hate myself. Upon entering school, I was already targeted by the local bully, Dex. "Hey Lan," he said egotistically as he continued his strut to his desk behind me. I sheepishly returned the greeting, and luckily he just walked by. Then walked in Maylu, "Hey Lan," she said but with lack of enthusiasm. I feel as if I am a bother to her and there is no helping it, since Ms. Mari won't switch my seat. I just sat in class, hoping being to last throughout the whole school day without a single broken bone.

**MegaMan's POV**

'Man, Lan really looks afraid of that Dex guy,' I thought to myself. It appears that there has been something that happened between when Lan's father left and I arrived. I used to hear the expression 'Like father. Like son,' before, but I've never thought that it would also be applied to netnavi and net opt. As I sat in a lighted area of the net that the PET is able to access in the classroom. I saw two netnavis talking to each other in the distance, laughing at who knows what. One female the other male and they seemed like great people and I wanted to walk over, however there was something that was holding me back, so instead I decided to return to my homepage in Lan's PET. When the bell rang, this Dex person, decided to pay a visit, and his brute of a navi appeared. I noticed that Lan was being terrorized by him, and I mean who wouldn't, he seems more like a teacher's aid than an elementary student. It was then when I noticed his navi appear behind me, and I decided to greet him. Instead of a handshake, I was greeted with a punch to the face, and was sent back quite a ways. I heard laughter coming from directly in front of me. I'm not the type to fight back just because somebody, in this case Dex's navi, attacked me. So instead I took a beating and was laughed at. Never in my life have I felt so humiliated. It's not that it hurt very much; if he was giving it his all, then he is one weak net navi. The punches suddenly stopped; I looked up and noticed that he was separated and taken to what I would guess was a mirror image of the dean of the school, but on the school's network. I simply brushed off myself from the cybernetic dust and picked myself up. In the distance I saw a small pink navi, but she simply logged off before I could say hello to her. Oh well, might as well return to Lan's PET in order to regain what little energy I lost during the assault.

**Roll's POV**

I've never seen someone actually sit there and take GutsMan's attacks, but today a small blue navi did. I personally don't like GutsMan, he thinks that since he likes me, that I like him, which simply isn't the case. The small blue guy though, he was something else, however, I am ashamed of myself for not stopping GutsMan, I mean he didn't do anything to him and he just punched him square in the face. I don't know, but if GutsMan keeps this up, he'll eventually have the receiving end of his, 'Traditional Greetings." Oh no, he seems me, I must away before he walks over, I already feel as bad as I do about the blue guy, and I don't want to feel any worse. I instantly logged into Maylu's PET_. _Talk about irony, now I feel worse. But I don't dare return, I mean how could I right?

**MegaMan's POV**

Why does everyone avoid me, man a this rate I'll never have any friends. I'm basically the Lan in the land of the internet. Exactly when I re-logged into my homepage, I found an e-mail message entitled 'Sorry,' by a sender named Roll. I watched the video since it was a recorded message and to my surprise it was the pink navi from before, apologizing for what happened with GutsMan, and that she would like for him to get what's coming for him. I continued on watching the video and messaged her back expelling that I received her message. After that encounter, I decided to stay inside, as did Lan.

The last bell finally rang, and Lan got up and started walking home. It was when Dex's voice heard that Lan began to speed up his walk until he was in a complete run. He jumped, and in mid-air he put on his roller blades and started to skate off away from Dex. I noticed a girl around Lan's age, most likely Maylu the netop of Roll, however, Lan continued speeding past her. I could have sworn that she had a look of sorrow at first but then it she turned to look away. Poor Lan, he seems to be hated by the world, I can only hope that all of this will change. When we got home, my PET was placed on its charging dock where I just sat there. It was our first day, so it was still awkward to talk to each other. "Nice day isn't it," I tried to break the uncomfortable silence. I only received a sigh from Lan before he went off to take a nap, leaving me alone. I was about to leave and explore the net when I heard a knock within the PET. "Who is it?" I asked out loud wondering who it was and how they managed to pinpoint my location. "It's me from the e-mail," I heard a female voice. I immediately knew who it was and let Roll enter my homepage. "H-Hi," she said timidly. She looked nervous, so I extended my hand and greeted myself, "Hi, my name is MegaMan. I'm Lan's netnavi," I sighed sadly at the end while looking towards Lan. "Look I'm really sorry for not helping you earlier today, I feel really ashamed of myself," Roll basically blurted out. I told her it was okay and that I wasn't hurt. She sighed in relief, at least I think she did, however what happened next, I wasn't expecting. "Would you mind if I stay over for a while, my netop left for piano lessons and isn't allowed to take me so I'm always bored," I let her in and offered her a seat in my pretty much bare homepage. "You are really tidy, even I have a few files lying here and there in my homepage," she commented. "Well it's only normal," I began when I was asked, "Why?" I looked at her, did she seriously not know? "Well I was recently installed into Lan's PET, I'm his new custom net navi," I said finally. "I thought Lan already had a custom net navi?" she asked to which I merely shook my head 'no'. "Lan had a basic netnavi, I arrived yesterday and finished installing at three in the morning today," she finally seemed to understand. "Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked she nodded and I brought up the television inside my homepage and looked for anything interesting. Once we found a movie, we watched for about two hours, when I noticed Lan watching very curiously into the screen. The situation got really hectic since I got startled and fell off the small sofa, "What are you doing Lan?" I yelled. He still seemed confused. I began yelling at him, and then out of nowhere I heard Lan say in a very straight and quiet voice, "…Download" It was so quiet that I was only able to hear the word download, so I didn't even know what battleship he slotted in. Next thing I knew, there were band-aids everywhere, and one huge one over my mouth. I heard laughter from behind me and from in front of me. I merely walked off trying to calm myself, I know it was funny for them, not for me. "Mmhmmhmhmphmm…" I was talking with a band-aid covering my mouth, I took it off made it into a ball and kicked it away. I took off every band-aid and let myself cool down from my anger. Once I cooled down which didn't take long, I returned and joined the laughter of all.

**Roll's POV**

After the band-aid mishap, I had to return to Maylu, since she started to call for me. I said goodbye to Lan and MegaMan and streamed over to Maylu's PET. "Hey Roll, how was your time?" Maylu asked in her normal cheerful tone. "Fine, I was over at MegaMan's," I stated. She cocked her head and asked, "Mega who?" "MegaMan, Lan's new custom netnavi," Maylu seemed to think about it, and then replied, "Oh you mean the blue weakling that took the beating from GutsMan?" Maylu retorted. I got really mad at her and countered, "MegaMan isn't weak, in fact he's very nice, he's nicer than how you and Dex treat Lan." Maylu stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Roll, I didn't mean to offend you," I about to relax when I saw a sinister look in her eyes, "So what, you like defending your boyfriend?" I turned to her. "At least I can admit that I like him, unlike you who can't even accept Lan's apology and tell him that he's forgiven," I turned my back to Maylu. How can childhood friends become so separated that they pick on them, in this case Maylu and Dex towards Lan. "It's not my fault that Lan was peeking while I was changing!" Maylu countered. "Oh really?!" I turned and yelled back at her. This took her by surprise, I rarely yell back at Maylu, "I kept telling you to close the blinds before dressing, but no. Now that you've learned your lesson you do close them, and to make it even worse you peek in on Lan when he's dressing," With that I went into sleep mode and left her be. I could tell that I got to her because she wasn't fuming like she normally does when she has had other arguments. Even if I'm in sleep mode, I'm still able to hear Maylu just in case she need my help; I began to hear sobs, "Roll? Are you still there?" Maylu was now calling out to me, I didn't want to talk to her, but then that would only make matters worse. "What now?" I asked rather rudely, but I only noticed after the words escaped my mouth. "You're right, I should go apologize to Lan. Just not today, but still why would he peek in on me?" I softened a bit and told her. "Lan wasn't peeking in on you, it just so happened to be bad timing, and when Lan looked up, well, you saw him, and you just assumed the worse." Maylu stopped sobbing a little and asked, "If you know this, then why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and dropped our gaze. The problem was that I did tell her, but she was so worked up that she didn't listen to me. I guess my facial expression told her what I was about to tell her for I heard and "Oh," escape from her mouth. I know that I might have ruined her day, but sometimes people and even us navis must correct our mistakes. "Now how would Dex feel once he finds out that Maylu has forgiven Lan…" Mind started to trail off imagining possible results, most of them painful. You see, Dex has always been overly protective of Maylu, and always thinks that Lan is going to 'steal his Maylu'. For starters, Maylu doesn't even like Dex, if anything, she might like Lan. This time I did go into sleep mode and slept for a few hours.

**MegaMan's POV**

I has been about three hours since Roll left and it was about three hours later when I heard her barge in frantically yelling, "PleasehelpMaylutheoverhasburstintoflamespleasehelpher!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and told her that I would help. I called to Lan, but to my surprise, I was taken off the charger and rushed towards Maylu's burning home. When Lan was outside, he saw Dex standing outside and panting, gasping, "Maylu…I'm coming *gasp*" Instead Lan rushed inside and took Maylu out and left her with Dex who could barely do anything at this point. It was then I was jacked in into the house's oven computer to terminate the viruses. It didn't take long to terminate all viruses, and when I finished I saw something much larger saying that it will return for revenge. At least all of the viruses where taken care of. Immediately after the encounter, Lan rushed out to see if Maylu was okay, and after he found her safe he just left for his house. Something caught my attention during this hectic period of time, Lan wasn't scared when he charge inside, but instead when he was in front of Maylu. I will get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

We arrived back into our rooms, Lan shut his door and was about to return to his video games. "Hey Lan," he merely turned at my call. "Why are you and Maylu, well from what it seems, not friends, but more like enemies?" Lan simply sighed and replied, "None of your business…" but before he returned to his video games I yelled at him, "LAN HIKARI! I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND I DESERVE TO KNOW!" I didn't mean to explain this much to him since his, _our_ father told me to hold off on that until he decided it was okay. He looked at me like a curious monkey. "Yes, you heard me right, I'm your brother, Hub. I was brought back to life when your father obtained some of my memories personality, and DNA and had them implemented into my navi body, thus making me, MegaMan." Immediately, Lan turned off his video games and sat in front of me and began to tell me the story. After about five minutes, Lan finished his story, "I just don't understand why she is so mad at me." Lan was clutching his head, but I seem to understand, even if he wasn't purposefully trying to peek into Maylu's room while she was changing, he did by accident. "I'm guessing that you've already tried to explain to her that you weren't really trying to be a peeping Tom?" He simply nodded and said that he was slapped across the face. He then added that one day later, that Dex started to bully him. "I'm sorry Lan…" Lan simply slumped back into his small bean bag and went on to play video games. I then heard a knock at my homepage door, and I noticed that it was Roll again. "H-Hey Roll," I greeted her in. "How's it going MegaMan? Is it okay if I call you Mega for short?" I answered that I was fine that I didn't mind the pet name. "What's with Lan, he looks even gloomier than he was earlier," Roll said with a bit of concern in her voice. I explained to her what had happened, and she seemed to understand. I told her about the outburst and began to take off my helmet, revealing my hair, and began rubbing the temples of my head, trying to release stress from my body and failing miserably. I noticed that Roll ran her hands through my hair and asked, "Why is your hair like Lan's, as if you are brothers?" Right, I didn't tell her about the brother part of the outburst we had. I told her about that, and her reaction was what I have expected. "You mean that _you are_ Lan's older brother?" I nodded to assure Roll that she hadn't misheard me. "Well, I have some news for you actually," This comment by Roll made me look up with curiosity. "I have convinced Maylu to accept Lan's apology in fact she should be here in a few moments," as if on cue, Maylu knocked and entered. What was sad was Lan's reaction. He got up tripped and fell resulting in a girly scream, making Maylu snicker, and us as well. Upon getting up, Lan continued to dig a hole and hide inside of it. His actions made Maylu, even sadder, and I can only imagine what she was feeling. "Lan…" Maylu began, and Lan began whimpering,

**Maylus's POV**

It was sad to see Lan like this. I can't believe that I never actually thought that he was actually telling the truth. It was painful to see him scared, scratch that, terrified, horrified of me as if I'm some sort of serial killer. I guess I sort of was towards him. He was in the corner of his room and I went over to sit next to him. "Shhh…" I began calming him down and stroking his hair. It seemed to have worked since he did seemed to have calmed down, not entirely, but enough to be able to talk to him. "Look Lan," I began expecting objection from him, but receiving none. "I'm sorry for not listening to you," I began to apologize, "I don't know what came over me, I guess just that I let myself believe that _all boys are perverted _stereotype." Lan had completely calmed down and I heard him say "Thank you…"

I stayed over at his house playing a few video games. I never knew that Lan was such a kind person, at least he was better than Dex, he's just downright repulsive. Always playing those gory games. Lan was the complete opposite of Dex, even though he also plays games, he seems to be really into the story driven ones. We were playing _Day Dreamer_, the latest RPG that even I was playing, and even though Lan was a bit behind me, he has found more items than me. _Competitors present: must challenge_, I thought to myself as I challenged Lan to see who can finish the game the fastest while completing the game 100%. He was totally for it but right as I got ready to play he turned off the game. "What is that for?" I pouted, I really do like the game. "It isn't fair if you help me now if it?" A devilish grin appeared on my face when he brought out his collection of other games we could play together; _Fighting game,fighting game,_ I chanted as I inserted the game to go a few rounds against Lan. I don't what intrigued me to do so, but I kissed him on the cheek. It was funny to see that it was even possible for him to even be able to get as red as he got. I took advantage of this and him in the first round. I laughed as he just sat there looking perplexed finally exclaiming that I wasn't playing fair. He pointed me to see the scene behind me. I turned over to see the two 'lovebirds' over at my PET and saw the same scenario between MegaMan and Roll, the only difference was that it was MegaMan who kissed Roll leaving her paralyzed. Even I didn't know that Roll could get so red either. I returned my gaze back to play against Lan, just to witness that he me while I was distracted. "Now we are even," he stated returning to the fight, I only got one chance to win this fight and I am not going to be shown up by a boy, even if he is kinda cute… Fine, cute to the point that I wish that he is a teddy bear and I was to snuggle with him all day. Happy?!

**Lan's POV**

Maylu had come over to apologize to me, finally relieving a lot of guilt off of my shoulders. I was glad that she's not upset at me for something that I did. As long as she's happy I'm happy. I was even lucky enough to get kissed by her, sure it was only on the cheek, but progress was progress right? In a way I'm glad that the world isn't perfect, because if it was it would be a really boring place to live in. It's the imperfections of it that make everyone's story of life unique and I sure hope that mine is. You know that I think about it, I've never been this philosophical before I should probably right it down. I went over to my PET, where I greeted Hub and asked if I could record something and have it saved. I then wrote my previous thought and saved it. I then took out a piece of paper and wrote: E_verybody wants to live in a perfect world, because if it was, then we wouldn't have all of the interesting moments in our lives. Being able to laugh at our past, to re-tell incredible stories, and being able to share these moments with others. The world isn't perfect, but I sure wouldn't want it any other way. _"You know Lan," MegaMan started, "I totally agree with you." With that I went on to play video games with my brother laughing through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lan's POV**

I'm glad that Maylu has forgiven me, but what scares me the most right now is Dex. Sure I have all of Sunday to prepare, but I've also had all of previous Sundays to prepare, and it has never turned out well. The only three memories that keep replaying in my mind over and over are when Maylu kissed me, MegaMan kissed Roll, and when he turned that he still had that stray band aid stuck at the bottom on his gluteus maximus. I decided on not telling him, and so has Roll and Maylu, that is until when school came. I couldn't believe how something so simple could be so hilarious, I just need to take one picture, just one... A voice stopped me, and it was none other than my prey of choice, Hub Hikari also known as MegaMan. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked rather disturbed. Of course he would be, even those who are not being hunted are disturbed. "Don't you worry your little netnavi butt about it," I simply replied as I took out my distraction. One thing that I found out about my brother extremely quick is that he is competitive, so I spent the whole evening yesterday, along with Maylu, to beat his high score while he was busy with Roll, all so this prank would work. Plus, the topping on the cake is that tomorrow is April first also known as April Fools Day, oh we are going to enjoy this. I took out my game score history and showed it to MegaMan, oh was he surprised. "Well, well," I began with a challenging tone, man when did I ever get so bold? "Looks like your high score was beaten by one measly point. Tell me MegaMan, how do you feel?" I know that I got to him when he replied, "You shouldn't play with fire like Lan or you'll get burned." I let him at the game, since really no one wants to interrupt a competitive MegaMan, this unfortunately meant that I had to help mom with the cooking. Not too hard considering that I only have to look up recipes for her to follow.

Within seconds the kitchen smelled of spices upon entering. My mouth watered, threatening to flood the curry. I swallowed because curry was favorite food and I don't want slobbered curry. "Hey mom!" I called to her as I heard MegaMan give out a loud whoop, most likely symbolizing that he has beaten the first boss and is on his way to to defeat my 'score'. Right I forgot that I learned how to input fake scores into the game, that would have helped, but I guess part of me wanted to play with Maylu. I felt a blush begin to creep up my face so I decided that I need to stop this train from arriving to its destination.

"I see that you challenged MegaMan to another battle of the best." I forgot that I never told mom about our prank so I decided to let her in on it provided she wouldn't tell him. I began to tell mom the story of the band aid incident and she was struggling to keep her laugh in. Which is a feat in it of itself as my mother rarely goes into a fit of laughter. "So then he struggled to remove the one on his mouth which resulted in an audible pop." My mother lost it, she was laughing wholeheartedly. "Long story short, MegaMan was able to get all of them off, well all except this one." I showed her the photograph which only added fuel to the raging fire. I explained the prank and she was openly for it, which surprised me. By the time we finished laughing, the food was ready and I ate the curry with much gusto, obviously asking for seconds. It's rude not to ask seconds in our house, especially when my mom cooks, at least that's what I think.

**Maylu's POV**

Oh my jeebus yesterday was amazing. I've never felt so refreshed in my entire life, and since that invisible weight of guilt has been lifted, I've been able to breath a little better, relax a little better, heck even spy on Lan a little better. Talk about a hypocrite, this was the same reason I was mad at Lan, so I decided to stop this. Well I guess I should at least call him so he knows that... "Maylu!" I internally groan at my mother's yelling. It can't be helped as I smell, "Your pancakes are getting cold!" No one ever get in between me and my pancakes not even Roll, but then again she's usually asleep at around now. I had to go pick up a few supplies for school today and I sincerely hope that Lan is up for it and that Dex is no where to be found. I basically swallowed my pancakes whole, as I finished and I picked up Roll leaving her in sleep mode, as I internally curse her for her ability to sleep in on almost any day of the week.

I forgot my purse which holds the key to being able to acquire my items of choice, money. It was then when I heard Lan and his netnavi arguing about a game of sorts. It was obvious that Lan won but with much promising, and it was then memories flooded my mind of yesterday, I can't wait for tomorrow. I decided on asking Lan to see if he was interested in coming along to the mall with me but he beat me to it. I was reaching the door when I heard the doorbell and I answered. "Hey Lan!" I greeted and he asked if Roll was around. At first I was mad at him but then he pointed to his netnavi, "Being stubborn and my mom wants him out of the house." Before I could answer an audible "Heya Mega!" was heard from my PET. This was when Lan asked me if I was doing anything important today. I shook my head and told him that I was off to the mall to buy items that I was missing from school. "Perfect," he responded and he began to tell me his plan for tomorrow. A devilish grin grew on my face as it's the best idea I've heard in a while.

**THIRD PERSON**

Both kids got on the train system on route to DenTown to be able to buy their materials for their devilish surprise. "Lan you are a genius, you know?" Maylu told Lan earning a proud beam from him. Everything was going smooth until the tram itself was felt speeding up. At first no one thought of it, but once the train hit 275 kilometers and kept rising people began to panic. "Okay Lan, now think" but the only thing that the boy thought was was about a funny video about a boy saying 'I like trains," followed by a train running over a random person. He shook his head looking for a way into the cabin, that was the most logical course of action, so he grabbed a fire extinguisher and smashed the window. He climbed his way through opened the window and letting the conductor rest in the passengers seat. MegaMan offered that Lan separate the cars letting the ones from behind roll to a stop and the other continue. All seemed perfect until Lan jumped onto the speeding locomotive in hopes of saving it as well. He had MegaMan jack in to destroy the viruses as he waited for further instructions. MegaMan made cheddar cheese of the yellow puff balls as the intruder cowardly fled away but now their priority was to stop the train. "Now Lan!" MegaMan yelled and Lan through on the brakes. There was no way they could have stopped it in time, Lan hesitated, a fatal move; he made the train lean so added friction against the walls of the tunnel help it stop. It's no use, the locomotive plunged into the wall in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lan's POV**

I could call myself lucky, no scratch that, I am lucky for I am alive even after the crash. I noticed a crowd gathering, which I would normally be repulsed by as it would normally lead to harassment. But right now I care less, I survived a train crash while saving others, and somehow I feel as if this is going to come back and bite me in the ass. I heard someone calling for me, although faint still recognizable. Of course he would be worried, it's the only thing that he seems to do perfectly, other than net battling. I sighed and began to pick myself up only to hear people come in and yell, "Damp the computer!" The cold water was refreshing, lowering my headache substantially and making me alert of the situation. I then heard another voice, this time female. I clutched my head, the noises were too much, sleep calls and proposes an offer I cannot refuse. "No!" was all I heard. I was still to dumb to speak thought up sentences, and I guess my body agreed as it went into autopilot telling my new companion that I wanted to rest. More people were called over as I could tell, but everything was a blur, a moment everything was dark, mostly seeing dancing lights, then in a bright room followed by beeping and booping. Call me a child but that is the best way to explain everything around me.

**Maylu's POV**

I was really scared when Lan jumped into the locomotive. He made it fine, but I didn't like the idea of him saving everyone at his cost. I unplugged Roll's PET as she was able to get into the Locomotive's mainframe while hitch hiking with MegaMan to their target. I broke out in a run in hopes of being able to find him somehow, miraculously… My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I could only assume the worse and started to run faster towards the end of the tunnel.

I arrived to hear MegaMan calling to Lan, but him remaining unresponsive. Everything was wet when I entered, brushing past the workers that were nearby. I shook him in every way and begged of him to stay awake. "I just want to rest, can't you grant me this?" I heard him ask. I denied him his wish, I was afraid that he would slip into some kind of period of not being able to wake up. It's called a coma right? I sure hope so or else I'll sound stupid. An ambulance arrived and he was immediately placed into the van and within in moments it was gone. I was luckily allowed to travel with him refraining from removing my hand from his. "It'll be fine," I heard from my PET. I noticed that Roll had streamed back to her PET. One of the ones in the ambulance with me handed me a blue device. At first I was confused, but upon turning it over I noticed that it was MegaMan. He seemed wounded from the battle with minor de-fragmentation of data leaving his body. Roll streamed over to help him and I left them be praying to any kind of higher powers to spare Lan, he deserved better.

**Roll's POV**

"Heya Mega," I made myself known. Seeing him sitting in his virtual bed with a look of sadness plastered over his face made it harder to approach him. He greeted me weakly, as I sat next to him. Although MegaMan worries, this is a whole new level, I mean I would to if Maylu was in danger, heck I was worried about her when the fire broke out. However, MegaMan was Lan's brother and this brought the whole situation to a whole new level for anyone. I heard a door burst open, but I decided not to take any notice to it, it was probably nurses that were still rushing in and out trying to get Lan to relax in order to relocate his arm, which shouldn't be too painful… I think I spoke too soon.

After a few short screams and much panting, Lan seemed to be sleeping. According to the doctors he only suffered a dislocated shoulder. "If he doesn't immediately remember what happened, don't push him." The doctor left the room with this message leaving Maylu, MegaMan and I alone for the time being. "Roll," MegaMan called to me, almost in what sounded like a raspy whisper. Had he been crying? I kick myself for not paying attention and leaving MegaMan in what seems to be his biggest time of need. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't, instead he broke down even more. His eyes have grown dull and lifeless, he must be beating himself about all of this. "It's not your fault MegaMan…" I simply say as I hug him tightly letting him expel all of his tears into my shoulder. Tears? even if navis cry, their tears turn into emotional data, so why are his materialized?

I never knew that navis could expel such emotions, but then again he wasn't any kind of navi. The nurse navi came in to tell us the upon Lan waking that he will be able to go home, provided that there is someone to take him home. Apparently some patients are known to wake up in the middle of the night after such a shock.

**Maylu's POV**

I was relieved that it was nothing serious and I unfortunately had to leave since my parents would be worried, especially since the train crash would be all over the news. I using my scooter as a way to be able to reach my house quickly.

As expected my parents came hugged me and asked me questions if I'm okay and anything that is alike. I simply said that I was fine but that I needed to go over to the Hikari's house. They let me go, and as expected I saw his mom watching the her tv soap opera. "Oh hi Maylu," she began, "I thought Lan was with you, or did he stay at the arcade?" I didn't know if I should feel bad because she obviously hadn't seen the news. "Uh Mrs. Hikari," I began rather cautiously, "Please call me Haruka." I nodded and swallowed a mouthful of the difficult situation, "Lan is in the hospital." Her happy demeanor suddenly fell, "It isn't as grave as to what caused it, and according to the doctors he should be able to come home tomorrow." Her face seemed to brighten up a bit.

**_01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 _**

**Lan's POV**

The room was bright, although not as bright when I first noticed it. I felt something heavy weighing down my left wrist. I looked only to find a cast, it really wasn't as bad as I thought. _Thank goodness for airbags_ was the only thought that entered my mind. I've never been so lucky in my life, and although I don't ever want to redo such a thing, I wouldn't mind another thrill. "Well good morning Mr. Rooster," came a voice from my right, "It's the first time I've seen you up before nine without external help." I turned to the blue box, what a way to be greeted back to the real world. "I'm fine myself MegaMan, thanks for worrying," I retorted only to get an angry expression. "You think I wasn't worrying, I have witnesses to prove that I'm right." I only sighed, he might have been worried prior to my wakening, but his warm welcome was anything but. "Whatever, when do I get out of this depressing dump?" I asked MegaMan who simply stated that once my father comes by and pick me up. I groaned, that would take five eternities, supposing he doesn't get stuck in traffic on the way over here. However to my surprise I saw my mother and father approaching my room, just great the icing on the cake has arrived. "Son!" was all I heard before he charged over to me, "Oh good I was wondering which one you were referring to, but everything seems to be cleared." I couldn't stop myself, what is wrong with me? Since when was I sarcastic and spiteful towards my dad. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," I quickly amended, but before we could continue with catching up with each other the doctor came in. "Okay Lan, I need to do some simple test and you will be able to leave, so the faster this is over with, the faster you can leave." I nodded in happiness at the fact that someone can finally speak my language. It wasn't too bad, they took a blood sample, my blood pressure, checked my temperature and my heart beat. It was literally over within five minutes and we were all going home, "Actually Lan, you name where we are going to eat!" Nevermind, it seems as if this day will not be as bad as the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lan's POV**

This itch is going to drive me crazy by the end of the day. It's barely eight thirty and I already feel like three eternities have passed by. I keep going on with the dreaded lesson. We are currently learning virus busting, but this is too simple for me, I wish I was able to take fifth grade virus busting. As a fourth grader, I feel like I'll never be able to show my true strengths. Eh who am I kidding, the only other person in here that is just as smart as me is Maylu, and Yai would be a close second. I have my MegaMan jack in and do the lesson in order. What takes me seconds, takes everyone else minutes, what takes me minutes takes every else, half an hour. I guess there is such a thing called natural talent. Normally I wouldn't care, since we would only do this for the first half of the day and then move on to something else, but since we will be working on a project that will assigned to us we need to learn this from the beginning, for the fifth time in the school year. "Alright class!" My head falls onto the desk, "Uh Lan? Are you okay?" And there it is, I was wondering when he was going to make his appearance. "I…need…to…scratch…." Ms. Mari continued with the lesson, and I continued to dread the morning, why can't class start at around nine?

We are finally finished. I fist pump the air in excitement, "Now class, before you guys leave, this will be your project," I hate projects, with a burning passion. "It will be a group project." Oh god no, I wish I could just be put out of my misery, "You will be paired with the person sitting next to you." I breath a sigh of relief, at least I get to work with Maylu… and that thought will stop right there. "Your project is simple, I want all of you to go online and look up something that has to do with technology, you don't have to write a report on it, but you will need some sort of visual for when you present." Well this can't be too bad, at least it isn't on *shudders* English. I personally don't care for crowds, as long as I know that they won't attack me. "Okay, you will have the next two hours of school to think of a certain area in technology that both of you can present on."

"Well, lucky us," I began as I turned to Maylu, "At least we know each other rather well." She giggled at that. "So, what do you want to do it on?" she asked. I stopped, well, PETs are considered technology, I guess we could do it on that. "History of how the PET came to be?" I offered, she stopped to think about it. I began to hear other ideas around me including cell phones, portable computers, the latest in music players, but none of them about PETs. She seemed to be okay with it, and we had MegaMan and Roll go to the internet and pull up websites that talk about the history of the PET. I would have turned to my dad, but he returned back to work, this time in the farthest side of DenTown in order to work on stuff with the net. Since we had our subject down, we decided to go tell Ms. Mari so that she can write down our topic so no one else can take it. Upon figuring out our subject we decided to relax for the rest of the two hours and we began to put our plan into motion.

"Oy, MegaMan," I called to him. So obedient, if he was a dog I would rub his belly, if he was a cat I would scratch his ears, if he was a giraffe I would… actually I don't know what giraffes like. I inserted a data chip that is meant to be able to amplify the size of the band-aid about three times it's original size without MegaMan being able to notice it enlarging or a chip being inputed into the PET. I asked if the battle cups were in order from when I asked him earlier today: he simply nodded. "Then why are you still here?" Megaman gave me a confused look, "What don't you want to go over to Roll's home page?" MegaMan turned a bright shade of pink, from his face to his body suit. I began to notice steam being released from his body as he cooled down. He merely sighed, "As long as you don't tell anyone…" he turned and began to walk away. It was too perfect, I could tell that Maylu was trying really hard not to laugh, his stray band-aid has become permanently glued onto his bottom. In order to take pictures and take video, I made a few ghost programs so that all navis can go through them and never be able to catch them. I had the photographer send the picture to Roll under the name MegaMan. "Roll… Why are you drooling?" I don't know how, but Maylu was able to control her laugh so perfect, that it she truly looked perturbed. I peeked over at Maylu's PET, and I noticed that Roll was blinking and turning a bright crimson. "It's so gorgeous…and round…I just want to be able to cuddle with it….to kiss it…" Now this wasn't part of the plan nor did I want to see such a thing. Apparently Roll has a thing for MegaMan's butt and she isn't going to be able to continue on with the plan. Why is she kissing the PNG? "Time for plan B," I turned to Maylu as I commanded the ghost to track MegaMan. It was too late, MegaMan had arrived and was beginning to question Roll. "Uh…Roll are you okay?" she began to notice who was in front of him. "Oh and the real version…he's in front of me…" MegaMan began to look at her quizzingly, this is going to be too good. Roll was beginning to lean in for the kill. 3…2…1… "NOW!" I had the ghost photographer appear in between both of them snapping Roll out of her MegaMan trance and Causing MegaMan to turn white. The ghost stayed there looking at MegaMan before taking a photo. A squeal was heard from my PET. MegaMan began to frantically look around for the ghost, oh this is too good, MegaMan is an expert squealer at the sight of a ghost. He was on edge to an extreme where Roll was latched on like a leach on MegaMan's back. "White MegaMan is sexier than blue MegaMan…" she said as she stroke MegaMan's pointy hair that stuck out below his helmet. "Roll return to your PET," Maylu commanded as she used the force recall button so she can leave. "Did you get it all on tape?" Maylu asked me, I took out the data chip showing her that it truly indeed had a video file. MegaMan's whiteness had vanished and his is back to his blue color. "I hate you right now, so much," MegaMan managed to breath while Roll was complaining to her net op something about her being so close and that she ruined the moment. I noticed that Roll walked back to MegaMan's PET and when he turned around I noticed that the band-aid was gone. "Roll, when did you…" I noticed that she now had it on her butt, "You take butt buddies to a whole new level Roll," I heard Maylu reply leaving MegaMan confused, Roll extremely happy, and me laughing on the floor. This can't get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So I think that Dex has finally caught on that Maylu and I are on equal terms. Today is May 29, 200X, so that would make it that him about a one month and three and a half weeks late on his revelation. Actually I think that I have a chance at being able to get with her, it's just that, well… I just don't want to be rejected. We've been close friends for quite some time and a certain even has brought us closer even yet. Forget the train crash, that is baby food compared to what happened recently. Gospel had been on the rise for a whole month, and was severely weakened by some other low class net mafia group that wasn't too happy with them. Either way, it was thanks to them that lead to an opening to being able to destroy the net mafia. However it came at a high cost.

_Flashback…_

_"Lan we need to get out of here!" I heard the skin haired boy call as he was escorting Tory, Dex, Maylu and Yai out the building. "I'll catch up, I just need a moment to make sure that the servers are completely taken down!" The boy nodded as he left after them. "MegaMan, jack in!" I had him quickly inspect the servers' status and he told me that all of them were not able to support themselves any longer thanks to the sabotage chip that was mysteriously found at the office. It was handy as Gospel was disbanded. I was about to call my net navi when I noticed movement, "Barrier! download!" I was able to protect him from damage. I no choice but to fight him, if he was still here, that means that he would be able to bring the servers back up and Gospel would continue to terrorize the world. It wasn't hard to defeat the navi but he left a present that was anything but helpful. It was as bomb set to detonate in the weakest area of the servers in order to create a chain reaction, problem for me is that I would be caught within the explosion and I would prefer not to be a victim. I had MegaMan dash over to the bomb in order to destroy it, seconds were left from the original minute. I awaited an explosion but heard none. "MegaMan you did it!" I called out in joy but heard no response. "La…an, I'm glad that… I could be… your brother…" My PET's robotize male voice stated that all net navi data was deleted, no net navi data could be found within the PET._

It's weird to think that back in kindergarden, every single boy would stay away from the girls because of the cooties, now all of the sudden, I feel something that should be tangible, but disappears upon being grabbed, it makes me uncomfortable around Maylu. It isn't like Dex uncomfortable, it's more like something doesn't let me do anything right. I get nervous when I'm next to her, and my stomach flutters when she holds my hand whenever I give a new battle chip. Then there is the kissing, sure it's still on the cheek but even that leaves me to become goo at her feet. Oh amazing timing, here she comes. "H-Hey Maylu," I greeted her as she came up next to me. We walk home together as we live next door. Everything was going fine, she actually even held my hand as we walked home; this is what heaven must feel like. "I see Lan is still up to no good!" I heard from behind me. This cannot be good in any way shape and/or form. "First peek in on Maylu and now you hold her hand as if nothing has happened!" Dex's rage meter was climbing steadily. If this is the end, at least I'll see MegaMan on the other side. I stood firm, "You don't scare me Dex," I began as I walked towards him, "and from what I can tell, Maylu doesn't seem to mind if I'm holding her hand!" I swear I heard the sound of glass breaking, it couldn't be, could it? OH jee bus yes it was, Dex's rage meter broke and even if he isn't, I see blood dripping from his eyes. He cracked his knuckles, I am ready for anything. "Twinkle twinkle little stars…" I guess I wasn't ready, his fist traveled too fast for me to dodge and I was on the floor in seconds. Small spots seemed to stand out more, "Oh so that's what stars looks like when the sun is out…" I can only imagine how retarded I sounded after the punch to the face. "Dex stop! What are you doing?" I heard Maylu cry right before I felt a kick to my stomach. I felt three more before the final one to the face again. Why is my face such a popular target? I feel blood drip down my face as I panted heavily. Oh look Ms. Mari along with the principal arrived, "Lan are you okay?" I looked at them, "Never better…" I sneezed and out came blood, "Maybe I have been better other days…" I rubbed my nose as I was helped to the nurse's office. It didn't hurt too bad, so I'm guessing that my nose isn't broken, I can't the say the same for my pride though. "You are to stay here until all of the blood has stopped from dripping from your nose," the nurse told me. I sighed, this may actually take a while, and MegaMan seems much more interested in the navi that had arrived inside the nurse's office. "Hey Lan," I heard from outside. I turned to find Maylu walking towards me and taking the seat next to me. "How are you feeling?" I merely sighed, do I really need to answer her question? My face feel like a large piece of fat that is numb, just when I get out from the dentist when they removed one of my teeth. "Hey we should be okay, it is friday, meaning that today was the last day of school…" she paused, I guess she expecting a reaction from me. "I guess…" I responded, but nevertheless she continued, "It shouldn't be too hard, he mostly stays inside playing games…" I can tell that she is seriously trying to make me feel better, I can't say that it wasn't working, but what is worrying me right now is what my mom will say after she sees me.

"Mom?" I called out with my nerves on edge, "I'm home!" I feel that all of my courage was drained from my body upon calling out. I have secured the end of me, _Maylu I leave you with…_ "Oh my! What happened Lan?" I sighed, "Sex happened…" I felt my hand being squeezed, not too tightly but enough for me to remember that Maylu was next to me. "I'm fine now mom, the nurse told me that I was lucky that I was only bleeding, nothing broken." I received a sigh of relief from my mom and was allowed to go up stairs. "So Lan, what are you doing tomorrow?" I didn't have an answer to that, "'Cuz I was thinking that we could go to the mall…" Oh God, isn't there somewhere else… "…Lan are you even listening to me?" I snapped back to reality, "What about the theme park?" there was a theme park that recently opened that my mom told me about. "Which one?" What was the name of it again? "The one that recently opened, the one that everyone was talking about…" Maylu seemed to have brightened up, "You mean the ones that allow…" she suddenly stopped. I guess she doesn't want to go; I'm glad that I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend yet them. "Lan Hikari, are you asking me out on a date?" Well didn't this escalade fast? I swallowed and nodded, closing my eyes expecting the worst. I could feel my spine cracking as Maylu hugged me with the strength of a bear. _Note to self: Never make Maylu angry…Or else…_ "Of course Lan, I would love to go with you." It could have gone worse, right?

**Four Months Later**

I lied, it's more like three and a half months later, but it's the same either way. I'm finally in fifth grade, and to much delight, I had the enjoyment of having the second highest grades in the class, second after Maylu. "Good morning class!" called the cheery Ms. Mari, "How was everyone's summer vacation?" Most of the class began to talk enthusiastically about their adventures amongst each other. "Well I can imagine that everyone had a wonderful vacation," not one person disagreed not even me. "I can…" called a voice from outside the classroom. "…I had a fantastic break, probably the best I've had in years." That sly dog, he had us going there. "Well class, this is our new student, he's from way over; a place called Netopia also commonly known as Ameroupe. His name is Jonathan Simmons." Awesome a new student that means that we are one seat short of a full class, maybe I can even make friends with him. "Well class, today I'm just going to pass out papers for your parents to sign, you guys know the drill by now, so there is no point in repeating myself once again." Fifth grade seems awesome already, no work on the first day. "Hey Maylu, Lan," called Yai from behind as she brought up a chair and sat with us. "So I hear rumors…" she began. If Yai hears rumors, one better hope that she knows how to keep her mouth shut, you don't want them to be about you. She began to emphasize her gaze between Maylu and me. Maylu simply smiled innocently; great stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Say why don't we invite the new kid, Jonathan was it here with us, come on, the more the merrier, right?" It was then when another student came in; I've seen him before on campus, but he stays with the other fifth grade teacher, Ms. Yuri. "Well it seems as if we have a student transferring from a different class. Everyone meet Tory Froid." We all greeted ourselves as he began to make way to his seat. "Hey Tory, come sit with us!" I received glares from both Maylu and Yai, "Hey I'm trying to be the good guy here, he doesn't know anyone from this class." They both sighed, I don't know but he seems like a good kid, and maybe he's into net battles. Tory came over and sat down and seemed a bit shy, "Hey Tory, my name's Lan," I began followed by Maylu and then Yai. I then noticed that a net navi logged in into my computer where everyone had jacked in. I noticed that our navi counterparts were also greeting each other so I left them be while we began to talk about our summer vacation eventually having Tory entered the fun speaking about his summer. "…I decided to follow what was moving in the dark, but no matter close I got, he always seemed to be moving farther away." I can see that Maylu and Yai were on the edges of their seats. "Were you scared?" I heard Yai ask, "Pfft, I don't know, I was running for my life once I saw a bear coming my direction." We began to laugh at how uneventful Tory's search for what he thinks is BigFoot came to an end.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and we were all headed to the park in order to have fun. We played hide and seek, cops and robbers and tag. Tag was interesting. There was a point where Tory came out of nowhere, scaring me and tagging me. I ran after someone and it so happens that Yai was close by. I then noticed that Maylu was after me, and I began to speed up my run. I made a sharp turn at the tree, I really shouldn't have as I didn't notice the the root the was above ground. "Ahh!" was the only thing that escaped my mouth before I fell, while I felt another weight fall on top of me. Oh my Maylu was so close to me, I could feel her breath on my face. She leaned in and kissed me, "You're it, and no tag backs…" I was still frozen on the floor while also trying to catch my breath. "Are you guys okay….oh my are we interrupting?" I heard Yai comment. Amazing just what I needed, more reason for Yai to believe the earlier assumption. Upon none of us responding, Yai continued to fist pump the air in triumph, "I knew it! You two are together!" Maylu and I locked gazes and both fell on our backs as our breathing returned to a normal pace. It doesn't seem too bad, only Yai and Tory… "Oh ho! Now who is together Yai?" great now Dex… Wait Dex?! He'll go overboard if he finds out. "Lan and Maylu," I heard Yai respond with a straight voice. I face palmed, you are the best Yai, I think to myself as I send a quick prayer to the heavens in hopes of sparing me. "Oh really, well isn't this interesting…" Dex began to chuckle evilly as he cracked his knuckles. I was about to get onto my feet when Dex kicked me down. Right now I don't know what Dex is going to do especially at his current rage level. It seems as if he's gained a level in his meter, that is not good for me. "Maylu get behind me," began Dex, "I don't know what spell Lan placed on you, but I'll remove it pronto!" he vowed as he threw a punch straight at me. I was able to dodge it letting it hit the ground that was under me. This let me get on my feet, _If this continues, he'll hurt someone else, like Maylu or Tory, even Yai_. I'm don't like to fight back, but I guess I will need to in this case. I was able to dodge another punch thrown by Dex but I took advantage of his weight making him slow to deck in him the shnoz. He whiplashed back as he held his face, "You are going to pay for that!" he growled as he pulled for another punch. I continued to let him attack first followed by either a kick or a punch to his gut or to his face. He grew tired, I noticed as his moves began to slow down. I heard sirens behind me; I turned to see what was the commotion but upon turning back I felt a powerful punch to my cheek followed by an upper cut to my jaw. "Shoriuken!" Dex cried out as he punched. I fell on the floor and felt a stomp on my stomach and once again, and again… I began to lose consciousness, the world became dark but not before I heard an officer tackle Dex to the floor followed by Tory calling out my name, followed by Maylu, MegaMan, then Yai… **_Nothingness is left, but there is still something. You cannot give up the greatness that is to be bestowed upon you. Don't give up, if not for your destiny, for those who care about you._**

**_PART 2 PREVIEW:_**

_"I see that you have grown to be a much stronger person than when I left you about five years ago. Tell me, were the streets cold or hot? How was it fighting the stray dogs in order to get food, becoming a beggar. Was it fun trying to attend school field trips, I'm guessing that you had to lie about parent meetings. I thought that maybe you would grow up to hate the world and maybe later on join me, I guess I was wrong. It was a gamble, but someone as worthless as you shouldn't matter as you are weak no matter how tough you make yourself appear. I bet you had your companions do all of the dirty work for you. Wait what am I saying you don't have the qualities to make any friends. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I slumped, it's true, I don't have friends. I make Tory and Sean do most of the hacking and attacks. I pounded the ground, I had made a friend, back in fifth grade, but her life was sacrificed because of selfish bastards like him, like my so-called father. I gritted my teeth and prepared to attack._


End file.
